wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Leśnica (zlecenie)
Kategoria:W rozbudowie |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3 Contract Jenny.jpg }} ' Leśnica' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Słuchajcie, słuchajcie! Na polach pod wsią naszą diabelstwo się jakieś zalęgło, ni to duch, ni mara. Stary Wilem klnie się na grób matki, że to nawet Leśnica być może. Czy Leśnica, czy upiór, niech każdy się ma na baczności i na pola w pojedynkę niech nikt nie wychodzi, a bez kosy albo grabi to już na pewno. Kto by zaś odwagi i szczęścia miał na tyle, żeby zjawę przegnać, ten sowicie wynagrodzony zostanie. — Bolko, sołtys Podgajów Wpis w dzienniku Trafiwszy w pobliże wsi Podgaje, Geralt postanowił rozejrzeć się za jakimś wiedźmińskim zleceniem. Jak zwykle miał nosa — ogłoszenie znalezione na tablicy oferowało nagrodę za pozbycie się potwora, którego miejscowi nazwali Leśnicą. Geralt uznał, że to robota w sam raz dla wiedźmina. Geralt odkrył, że potwór, którego miejscowi nazywali leśnicą, to nic innego jak północnica. Nieszczęsna istota powstała jako upiór z dziewczyny zamordowanej przez odtrąconego kochanka. Historia ta bardzo mnie poruszyła i dzięki niej napisałem ckliwą piosnkę... W każdym razie wiedźmin musiał znaleźć sposób zwabienia potwora i unicestwienia go. Geralt pozbył się północnicy, którą stała się nieszczęśliwa Zula. Pocieszam się, że dla niej śmierć była lepsza niż pośmiertna udręka, którą zgotował jej złośliwy los... — Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj z sołtysem Podgajów. * Przesłuchaj świadków. * Przeszukaj okoliczne pole używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Przy pomocy wiedźmińskich zmysłów ustal, gdzie zaciągnięto ciało. * Przeczytaj list znaleziony w grobie. * Zapytaj sołtysa o historię zakochanych. * Znajdź miejsce spotkań kochanków. * Spal list do kochanka i krew zakrzepłą na nożu. * Zabij potwora. * Weź trofeum z potwora. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt, przeglądając tablicę ogłoszeniową, we wsi Podgaje, natrafia na ogłoszenie ze zleceniem na Leśnicę, które wywiesił Bolko, sołtys miejscowości. Wiedźmin udaje się do zleceniodawcy po więcej informacji dotyczących ogłoszenia. Bolko opowie o ludziach, którzy widzieli zjawę. Jedna osoba, nie żyje, gdyż była chora na serce, a druga – Agneta, mieszkanka, która mieszka na skraju wsi, jest cała i zdrowa i powinna opowiedzieć Geraltowi co widziała. Agneta opowie o upiorze, który pojawił się tuż po zmroku, co prawda, nie widziała dokładnie potwora, tak jak twierdzi, ale Białemu Wilkowi wystarczyło tyle wskazówek, ile usłyszał. Zabójca potworów udaje się na okoliczne pole zbadać miejsce, w którym pojawił się upiór. Wiedźmin znajduje rozerwaną tkaninę i ślady stóp. Geralt dzięki swej wiedzy doszedł do wniosku, że odstępy oraz głębokość odcisków, świadczą o tym, że biegła tamtędy kobieta. Biały Wilk, podążając tropem, natrafia na miejsce zbrodni. Kobieta została zadźgana nożem lub poderżnięto jej gardło. Wiedźmin znajduje nóż zabójcy ze śladami krwi oraz odciski, że ktoś ciągnął ciało kobiety. Geralt, podążając tym tropem, trafia do miejsca, gdzie morderca zakopał zwłoki. Wiedźmin zauważa, że grób jest płytki, za pomocą tego wnioskuje, że morderca się spieszył. Biały Wilk znajduje również list, po przeczytaniu, którego okaże się, że kobietę zabił odrzucony kochanek. Geralt udaje się do sołtysa, aby opowiedział mu historię zakochanych. Bolko przedstawia sytuację Zuly, Bukaja i Antka. Zleceniodawca powie również, gdzie się zwykle spotykali zakochani. Wiedźmin w nocy udaje się w miejsce schadzek, żeby spalić list i nóż w ognisku i w ten sposób przyzwać północnicę. Biały Wilk cały czas stosując tę taktykę, zabija w końcu północnicę i zabiera z niej trofeum. Geralt z trofeum udaje się do zleceniodawcy po wyznaczoną nagrodę. en:Contract: Jenny o' the Woods ru:Заказ: Лешачиха Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3